plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Grimrose
:For the version in Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars, see Grimrose. (can't destroy them in one hit) (can't target them) |costume1 = GrimroseCostume |costume2 = GrimroseCostume2 |flavor text = "When you think about it, the proper place for a zombie is in the ground," says Grimrose. "So, really, I'm just expediting the process." }} Grimrose is the fifth and last plant obtained in Modern Day in Plants vs. Zombies 2. It instantly kills the strongest grounded zombie on the lane (but deals only 600 damage per shot to Gargantuars and mechanical enemies) by dragging it into the ground. It will immobilize the targeted enemy, and targets the whole lane. When powered by Moonflower, Grimrose can defeat up to three enemies before disappearing; the remaining charges are represented by the stamens on Grimrose's head. If a powered Grimrose is depleted of its shadow field, it will temporarily lose its charge and be only capable of defeating one enemy before expiring. The charges will be restored when Grimrose is repowered. Origins Grimrose is based on the ''Onagraceae'', a family of flowing plants commonly referred to as evening primroses. Its name is a portmanteau of grim, referring to the way it defeats zombies whilst being a shadow plant, and primrose, the real-life plant this plant is based on. Its straw hat costume resembles the Asian conical hat. One of its costumes is a possible reference to Negaduck, a character from the 1990s cartoon, Darkwing Duck. It can also be a reference to Carmen Sandiego, a character from the 1990s video game, and two television shows. Its French name, being "nécRose", is a play on the word "nécrose" (necrosis) and "rose," referring the fact that zombies are mostly depicted as dead. Almanac entry Upgrades Plant Food effect When fed with Plant Food, Grimrose submerges itself on the ground(similar to how it expires) and drags the strongest grounded zombie on the lawn into the ground. If Grimrose targets a Gargantuar or a mechanical enemy, it will only deal 600 damage per shot to it. This action does not remove any stamens from Grimrose. Conceal-mint effect When boosted by Conceal-mint, Grimrose's damage to zombies it can't instantly defeat is increased by 1200 DPS. Level upgrades Level upgrades Costumed When drags the strongest grounded zombie on the lawn, Grimrose drags more 2 random zombies on the lawn. Strategies While it is truly better than Tangle Kelps, since these can be used anywhere, its downside is the extra 50 sun needed for planting, and another 50 sun if a Moonflower is used along with this and its Plant Food ability, which only drags one zombie. It is also better than Tangle Kelp in terms of range and which zombie it drags. Also, it can drag zombies in the water, as long as you have a Lily Pad to plant it. The increased range and ability to drag more zombies can significantly increase it's usefulness in the long run. Like with some instants like Ghost Pepper or Shrinking Violet, you have a short time to dig Grimrose up before it disappears. Try digging for refunded sun. It is recommended to bring this plant with a Moonflower so you do not have to replant these all over again. You should also bring it with Shadow-shroom when you are playing La Brainsa Tarpits, as this combo can be useful. Shadow-shroom will poison and kill the headwear zombies while Grimrose can focus on damaging the Gargantuars or dragging down the Jurassic Bullies. Aside from prioritizing the strongest zombies first, it can also drag the zombies behind it, making it useful against Imps thrown by Gargantuars, Zombie Bulls or kicked by All-Star Zombies; zombies carried by pterodactyls, launched by stegosauruses, or kicked by raptors; or Prospector Zombies that reach the back. This is a great Gargantuar staller since it can only be smashed while dragging zombies down, and any zombie it tries to drag, will be immobilized. It is not recommended to use this plant in Far Future as they require multiple drags to kill a mechanical enemy, as well as, they cannot drag a Jetpack Zombie or a Disco Jetpack Zombie. Related achievement Gallery Trivia *Its Almanac entry says "the proper place for a zombie is in the ground," alluding how zombies usually rise from tombstones or the ground. *If a Plant Food is used on it with zero stamens (when it's about to expire), the plant will perform its Plant Food effect and will remain on the lawn, and is able to perform one last attack before expiring. More Plant Food means it can stay longer. *It will not die when it gets smashed by a Gargantuar, gets eaten by a zombie, destroyed by shockwaves, or by a laser fired from the Gargantuar Prime or the Zombot Dinotronic Mechasaur. The only ways are either using a shovel, or when it has dragged enough zombies. However, it can be defeated when a missile from the Zombot Dinotronic Mechasaur hits it. *After it loses its stamen(s), it can still be shoveled up for sun before disappearing. *It has three stamens in its seed packet even though it is not powered. It's possibly a beta design. *It, Tangle Kelp, Shadow Peashooter, and Conceal-mint are the plants can drag zombies into the ground. See also *Tangle Kelp *Shadow plants ru:Мрачная примула es:Siniestrosa pl:Grimrose fr:NécRose Category:Modern Day Category:Modern Day obtained plants Category:Instant-kill plants Category:Shadow plants Category:Multi-use instant-kill plants Category:Sluggish recharge plants Category:Multi-directional plants Category:Modern Day (Chinese version) Category:Modern Day (Chinese version) obtained plants Category:Single-use plants Category:Passive attacking plants